Riot (Marvel)
Trevor Cole, also known as Riot, is a villain in the Marvel Comics universe. He is the enemy of the anti-hero Venom. He is a mercenary who, after being experimented on with one of Venom's "offspring" by the Life Foundation, was transformed into the alien monster Riot. Biography The Life Foundation Trevor was a volunteer/mercenary for the sinister Life Foundation, an organization that was preparing for the M.A.D. (Mutually Assured Destruction) fallout of the Cold War and sought to provide a comfortable life for their wealthy clients after the impending nuclear holocaust. Trevor was picked from the organization's security force made up of cops, soldiers, and mercenaries to take part in an experiment. Venom went through a procedure where multiple "offspring" were created from him—thus Riot, the product of a symbiote spawn and Trevor was born. Unlike the other symbiote hosts, Trevor was extremely aggressive and unsympathetic, far worse than his "siblings" (with the only exception being Carnage). Trevor's lack of control over the alien inside him kept resulting in violence, so he and the other LF symbiotes kidnapped Eddie Brock in order to learn control over their powers. During Venom's time as Lethal Protector of San Francisco, Riot and his "siblings" were defeated by Venom and Spider-Man. Trevor's symbiote was artificially aged to dust and his body was caught in a massive explosion. It was later revealed that Riot and the other symbiotes had survived due to efforts by the Life Foundation. They broke Eddie Brock out of prison and kidnapped him in a last ditch effort to communicate with their alien "others." Unfortunately Eddie refused to aid them, due to Carnage's example that his "children" became psychopathic killers. Scream killed Trevor with a sonic knife after killing Leslie (Agony) having snapped from her schizophrenia and her symbiote's influence, believing that the symbiotes and any who host them were evil. Trevor's death assisted Donna in misleading the others into thinking Eddie Brock was picking them off. After Death Trevor's symbiote (Riot) survived, and was imprisoned/experimented upon in The Vault along with its siblings (with the exception of Carnage and Scream). The symbiotes eventually merged together, and bonded with a man known as Scott Washington to form Hybrid. Other Versions Symbiote Riot was one of the five Life Foundation Symbiotes that were forcefully spawned from the Venom symbiote. When it was trapped after his host was killed, it was merged with the other Life Foundation's symbiotes (except Scream), to create a new symbiote called Hybrid, which bonded with Scott Washington. After Washington was killed by, the now symbiote hunter, Eddie Brock, his symbiote was presumably found by the U.S. army and was was defused into Lasher, Riot, Phage and Agony again. Each of the symbiotes was given to each member of the Mercury Team. Apparently, the defusion, or it nearly death, caused each symbiote to be weaker, not being able to bond totally to it's host. The members of the Mercury Team helped Spider-Man, the new Venom and Scorn to battle Carnage, who was taking over the city of Doverton, Colorado. Heavy Mettle A version of Riot is a member of Heavy Mettle; a group of criminal enforcers in the employ of Joseph Manfredi. This version has no relations to Venom or the symbiotes. In Other Media In Movies Riot is featured in Venom (2018). Unlike his comic-book counterpart, the Riot symbiote bonds with the main antagonist Carlton Drake. This version of Riot symbiote is far more powerful than its original comic incarnation. In Videogames Riot appears as an enemy in the video game Spider-Man and Venom: Separation Anxiety. Navigation Category:Parasite Category:Aliens Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Brutes Category:Enforcer Category:Monsters Category:Mercenaries Category:Mutated Category:Homicidal Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Right-Hand Category:Murderer Category:Destroyers Category:Extremists Category:Dark Forms Category:Assassins Category:Leader Category:Psychopath Category:Cannibals Category:Man-Eaters Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Opportunists Category:Stalkers Category:Necessary Evil Category:Provoker Category:Amoral Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Arrogant